


Super Virgin Ukai Keishin

by temporalesca



Series: Teacher Porn [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai and Takeda fuck on Takeda's couch.  Ukai is a big, embarrassing virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Virgin Ukai Keishin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilmenskie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmenskie/gifts).



Ukai rocked back and forth onto the balls of his feet as he waited for Takeda to unlock the door to his apartment. Takeda had invited him in for coffee after their date with a smirk on his face, so Ukai was pretty sure that drinking coffee wasn’t the only thing that they were going to do.

In fact, it turned out that drinking coffee wasn’t on the agenda at all.  As soon as Ukai made it through the door, Takeda pulled him down into a sloppy kiss. It seemed like Takeda was intent on pulling him all the way to the ground, but Ukai managed to pull him over to the couch instead.  Making out on the floor could be fun at times, but it was certainly uncomfortable.

Usually when they made out on the couch, they sat next to each other, angled towards each other.  But this time, to Ukai’s great surprise, Takeda settled right _into his lap_.

He thought he could handle it, he really could. Making out was something he’d done plenty of times before.  He instinctively cupped his boyfriends face in his hand and pressed his open mouth to Takeda.

It didn’t matter that his boyfriend was in his lap. This was all going to be okay.  And it was okay, right up until Takeda grinded down onto his lap, and started making little breathy sighs.  This was something that had never happened to Ukai before and he wasn’t totally prepared for it.

He felt himself start to get hard, and there was a small worry building in the back of his mind that Takeda would feel it and be totally turned off.  He needed to think of something completely unsexy to keep himself under control. His mind jumped straight to that one time his mom walked in on him jacking off when he was in high school.

That worked a little too well, Ukai thought to himself. He was becoming less aroused but he also kind of wanted to shove Takeda off of him and go curl up in a ball of shame somewhere.  Takeda probably read his mind, because he stopped kissing him and started sucking and biting his neck, and Ukai gave up on trying to keep his arousal at bay. He spent half a second worrying about hickeys before he shrugging it off. He wasn’t a teacher, just a volleyball coach, so no one except the students would notice. They might tease him a bit for it, but he was a grown-ass man.  Takeda grabbed Ukai’s shirt and yanked it off. “Can I suck you off?" He asked, before leaning down to bite at Ukai’s newly exposed skin.

“Yes,” Ukai said, barely enough breath behind the word to make it audible.

However, Takeda was spending so much time paying attention to Ukai’s chest that Ukai became nervous that the other man hadn’t heard his answer, and he wasn’t going to get his dick sucked that night. He was arguing with himself if he should say something or if that would make him look stupid when Takeda reached down and undid Ukai’s pants.

Ukai couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief, which Takeda must have heard because he locked eyes with Ukai and gave him a cheeky smirk.

Takeda slid off of Ukai’s lap and started tugging Ukai’s pants and underwear off.  Ukai lifted his hips up off of Takeda’s couch to allow Takeda to pull everything all the way off.  Takeda then settled in between Ukai’s legs.

“Wait!” Ukai blurted out.  Takeda looked up at him, an eyebrow cocked. “C-can you take your shirt off or something?” He stammered.  “It’s weird being completely naked when you’re still completely clothed.”

Takeda burst out laughing and Ukai felt his cheeks tinge pink.  “Oh, sure,” he said, grabbing his shirt to yank it off.  As he was pulling it off, his glasses got caught and were dislodged, which made him rather flustered.  Ukai was grateful for it, because he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, and knowing that Takeda could still be awkward about this stuff relieved his stress a little.

After Takeda recovered, he settled down between Ukai’s legs again.  He pressed a few kisses against Ukai’s thighs and wrapped his hand around the base of Ukai’s cock.

Ukai’s traitorous mind automatically jumped to the girlfriend he had back in high school, back when he was still trying to convince himself he was straight.  Their sexual relationship consisted of a few terrible handjobs and one attempt to go further which ended with him finishing in his pants in an embarrassingly short amount of time.  He never really had the chance to get that far with anyone else since then, and he prayed that he wouldn’t humiliate himself tonight like he did back then.

Ukai let out a hiss of breath as Takeda wrapped his lips around just the tip of his cock.  The combination of the wetness of Takeda’s mouth and the light suction he was applying was enough to make Ukai want to bust a nut then and there. He squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into Takeda’s couch, because he _really_ wanted to last for more than a few minutes.

Takeda slowly lowered his mouth down Ukai’s shaft and wrapped his hand around the base of Ukai’s cock. Ukai really needed to stop thinking “oh God this is the best ever,” whenever Takeda did something because it seemed like every five seconds Takeda was did something new that was “oh God the best ever”.  He forced himself to take a deep breath.  It felt so good and he wanted to come right then and there but he knew that there hadn’t been enough stimulation for him to come nearly that quick.  He wanted to enjoy himself, so he focused on the way Takeda’s mouth stretched around his cock, how drool was leaking down his chin, and the tightness of Takeda’s fist around the base of his cock.

After the best several minutes of Ukai’s life, he felt the telltale signs of his impending orgasm.  He carded his fingers through his boyfriends hair and tried to grunt out a warning.

Takeda smirked at Ukai around a mouthful of cock and used his left hand to create a tight ring at the base of Ukai’s cock to prevent him from cumming. Ukai felt like he was going to have a heart attack. What did he do to deserve this? He was a good man, he helped his parents in their store, and he even started coaching the high school brats as a favor to the very man sitting in front of him.  And what did he get in return?  A boyfriend that loved to torture him.

After a few more minutes of absolute, but incredible, torture, Takeda loosened his fingers at the base of Ukai’s cock. Then, a few things happened in quick succession.  Ukai realized he was about to cum with no time to warn Takeda in advance.   He didn’t want to be the world’s biggest asshole and cum into Takeda’s mouth without his boyfriend saying it was okay, so he tightened his grip on Takeda’s hair and tried to pull him off of his dick. He was successful, but not successful enough.  He watched, horrified, as he came spectacularly across Takeda’s face.

Ukai’s mind shut itself down as he tried to deal with the crippling embarrassment of accidentally giving his boyfriend a facial during his first blowjob. There was really nowhere to hide, he was sitting naked on his boyfriend’s couch, but he did try by covering his face with his hands.  He was too afraid to look Takeda in the eye. As soon as he could figure out how to leave with any remaining scraps of dignity, he would have to resign as volleyball coach and probably also have to move towns.

“Ukai. Ukai.  Keishin,” Takeda was trying to get Ukai’s attention but Ukai was too busy trying to figure out a way to drop dead.

“Please Ukai, just grow up,” Takeda said, dragging Ukai’s hands away from his face.  Thankfully, Takeda had wiped off his face, so Ukai didn’t feel the need to immediately cover his face in embarrassment again. “You don’t think this is the first time that someone has accidentally come all over my face?”

Ukai stared blankly at Takeda.  He figured the other man had _some_ sexual experience but everything was probably perfect and beautiful and smelled slightly of lavender. To have Takeda suggest that that wasn’t the case did make Ukai feel a bit better.

“I know that was an accident, but, uh, I’m okay with most things as long as you ask me first!” Takeda said, blushing a bit.

Ukai’s blush had been fading slightly but at this confession, it returned full force.

“I, uh, okay. Okay,” he said, his mind racing.

“And, um, Ukai?”

“Yeah?”

“Now that we’ve worked this out, can you, uh…” Takeda trailed off and shifted slightly.

Ukai’s eyes grew wide as he realized the other man was still hard.

“Y-yeah, of course.  Do you mind if I just give you a handjob? I’ve never…” Ukai trailed off, not really wanting to admit that he’d never given a blowjob before, but also feeling like he had to explain that.

“Yeah, that’s totally fine.”

Ukai tried his hardest not to look visibly relieved, but Takeda’s amused expression told him he was not quite successful. To distract Takeda from his own embarrassment, he reached down and hurriedly undid his boyfriend’s pants. Takeda quickly shucked them and joined Ukai on the couch, kissing him gently.

Ukai reached in between them and wrapped his hand around Takeda’s erection.  Truthfully, he had never given a handjob before either, but he had masturbated _plenty_ of times, and how different could it be?

It turned out, it was a little different, as Takeda had to shift a little and direct Ukai a bit until they found a position and a rhythm that worked for both of them.  But Takeda was panting and thrusting into Ukai’s hand, and Ukai felt almost proud of himself for being able to make Takeda feel how he felt around Takeda all the time.

Takeda ended up lasting much longer than Ukai had, and Ukai needed to stop a few times to give his wrist a break. He felt a little self conscious- who knew that he needed to improve his stamina in other areas too?- but Takeda was quick to kiss him and reassure him that he was doing fine.

Eventually Takeda came, and Ukai felt sappy thinking this, but it was one of the best sights that he had ever seen. He felt little fluttery emotions that he quickly pushed down because he was a _man_ , dammit.  He sure as hell didn’t want to be the first one to say the “L” word, and especially not right after they got each other off for the first time.  He already was trying so hard to make Takeda think of him as a real adult and acting like a teenage girl with her first boyfriend wouldn’t help him, even if that was pretty close to how he actually felt.

Of course, he immediately ruined this for himself as he tried to wipe the cum off his hand on Takeda’s couch and had to be reprimanded by his boyfriend.  But after he washed his hands, they cuddled together, and Ukai thought that hey, he wasn’t doing all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh never tell Colin you're writing porn of his OTP because then he'll think it's for him and pester you to finish it and even though it's been months and you'd usually drop it you need to finish it or else you'll feel bad.
> 
> I was gonna finish this for his birthday but then I didn't and then I was gonna not finish it at all to spite him but then I was like "it's almost done I might as well finish it"
> 
> I tweet a lot about haikyuu!! on my twitter- [@kageyamaguchi](http://twitter.com/kageyamaguchi)  
> If you're more of a tumblr person, mine is [temporalesca](http://temporalesca.tumblr.com) but it's not strictly fandom like my twitter.  
> Anyway, I love talking to new people so feel free to message me!


End file.
